One of the distinguishing characteristics of human beings from other species is their ability to think and plan ahead. Nevertheless, many people have great trouble preparing for long term future events such as retirement.
Thinking and acting on thoughts in advance are keys to preparing for the future when it turns inexorably into the present. The younger a person is, the more time he or she has to plan for retirement. In addition, earlier planning and investing provides an individual with more flexibility and a greater probability of an increased “nest egg” because many investments provide compound returns over time.
Most individuals work at least 40 years with the goal of retiring at 65. After retiring, a typical individual utilizes a predetermined percentage of his or her accumulated assets each year to maintain the lifestyle to which he or she is accustomed. Generally, the individual no longer works to increase the sum total of assets. Thus, the individual's income sources are limited to investments and government support, if applicable. In addition, the average life expectancy for a male reaching age 65 is currently approximately 85, and has increased significantly over the last 10 years. As a result of all of those factors, there is a substantial risk that an individual may expend the sum total of his or her accumulated assets before passing away, leaving the individual without independent financial support. This “survival risk” can greatly complicate the financial planning process for individuals approaching retirement. The purchase of lifetime retirement income can assist in the management of survival risk. The invention described below, inter alia, significantly simplifies the process of purchasing retirement income over time.
Accordingly, retirement planning consists of more than picking an age to retire and a beachfront property on which to retire. In stark contrast, retirement planning requires analysis of an individual's lifestyle, resources, and a myriad of other factors that are often taken for granted while an individual is working. Most of these factors relate to financial issues.
A particularly valuable tool used in retirement planning is the use of retirement plans. Many mid-size and large employers offer various retirement plans to their employees. Indeed, many have two or more. There are several types of retirement plans.
With respect to one such retirement plan, a “defined benefit plan” or a “company pension,” employers typically fund a pension account with or without any financial contributions from the employees. An employee's final retirement income benefit (i.e., periodic income payment received for life upon retiring) is determined by a formula often based on years of service, an average wage, and a percent of pay.
For example, the plan could set a final benefit of a “joint and 50% annuity calculated as 1.5% times years of credited service times the average of an individual's last three years' base annual wage.” With 30 years of service, at retirement a pension can replace roughly 45% of an individual's final annual wage. Under the typical defined benefits plan, the survival risk, as well as all investment risk, is assumed by the employer. Generally, this risk is substantially mitigated by pooling it over a large number of retirees.
Defined benefit plans have developed several optional policies and tools to fund the employer's obligation. One such early tool, first used over 50 years ago, is known as a group deferred income annuity. An employer purchasing a group deferred income annuity contract makes periodic payments to an insurance company, which applies these payments to the purchase of deferred annuities for covered workers. The purchase price is specified by the employer's contract with the insurance company. As a result, the insurer indemnifies the employer against changes in rates of return, mortality risk, or other factors that could alter the funding costs of the defined benefit plan. In short, the group deferred income annuity transfers the survival risk and the investment loss from the employer to the insurance company.
Over the years, employers have moved to other approaches to funding their defined benefit plans. These approaches emphasized flexibility over guarantees. In particular, these approaches allowed employers to defer funding their pension obligations, leading to a significant number of under funded defined benefit plans. This, along with other factors, caused defined benefit plans to lose favor among employers.
Increasingly, defined benefit plans are no longer being provided by many employers. This is part of a long-term trend, which virtually all experts agree will continue, and may even accelerate. As a result, defined benefit plans are either unavailable, or, when available, do not provide income levels that adequately alleviate an individual's survival risk or the mortality risk associated with a group, such as the employees of an employer.
Notwithstanding the disfavor among employers, defined benefit plans in general, and group deferred income annuities in particular, continue to have substantial benefits to individual employees. This is because they assure a constant stream of lifetime income, which allows an individual to better plan for their future income requirements in retirement.
Another type of retirement plan typically offered by employers, a “defined contribution plan,” provides an individual account for each participant. The benefits (i.e., the amount available to the employee in retirement) are based on the amount of funds contributed to the individual's account and are affected by such factors as income, expenses, gains, and losses. Some examples of defined contribution plans include 401(k) plans, 403(b) plans, 457 plans, employee stock ownership plans, and profit sharing plans.
Often, an employer will make contributions to an employee's account in addition to an individual's contribution. While these contributions vary by employer, employers typically match an individual's contribution from 50% to 100% up to 6% of an individual's pay. In short, if an individual contributes 6% of his or her paycheck to the retirement account, an employer contributes between 3% and 6% as well. Although defined contribution plans have certain advantages, they place virtually all of the survival risk and all of the investment risk on the employee. The typical defined contribution plan does not provide an efficient means of purchasing a dependable lifetime income stream or converting the accumulated assets into such a dependable stream. As a result, defined contribution plans are largely ineffective as a vehicle for permitting participating individuals to reduce the survival risk inherent in a person's retirement.
Current defined contribution retirement plans have limited or no success in incorporating the benefits to individual employees associated with a defined benefit plan. In particular, the benefit of a known, guaranteed lifetime retirement income is generally not available under any defined contribution plans. Accordingly, there is a clear need in the art for an investment facility that efficiently combines the benefits and flexibility of a defined contribution plan and the security of a guaranteed monthly retirement income. The present invention, inter alia, adapts the high level of retirement income security provided by a group-deferred annuity to the complexities of modern defined contribution plan record keeping, with their multiple complex investment choices.
While most individuals have access to defined contribution plans, not all do. Furthermore, not all defined contribution plans can be expected to offer lifetime income shares. In many situations, individuals will need to use tax qualified Individual Retirement Accounts (“IRAs”), tax qualified individual retirement annuities or personal savings to plan for their retirement. Thus the invention, lifetime income shares, will also be made available, in an individual or group policy version, that can be purchased separately or as an investment vehicle on the recordkeeping platform of a particular IRA provider.
Because current retirement plans and programs typically do not provide participants with effective tools to mitigate their individual survival risk, there is a clear need in the art for a system and method to more effectively manage the risk associated with outliving one's accumulated assets. The present invention overcomes the various deficiencies associated with traditional survival risk management techniques by creating a novel system and method that allows an individual employee to elect an “investment option” in a defined contribution plan or through an IRA provider that is known as a “lifetime income share.” Rather than having an investment account balance, the employee accumulates shares that guarantee him a precise amount of monthly lifetime retirement income, guaranteed for life, starting at age 65.